ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Meena
Meena is one of the main tritagonists of the 2016 Illumination film, Sing. She is voiced by Tori Kelly. Appearance Meena is a teenage anthromorphic Indian elephant. Meena is wearing a blue less neon hoodie with a white line. She has two pigtails which her hair is tied in. She is wearing jeans and pink shoes. Personality Meena is a sweet, timid, and soft-spoken teenaged Indian Elephant with an amazingly beautiful singing voice, and she does in fact love to sing. Her only problem is she suffers from immense stage-fright. She often covers the sides of her face with her ears (much like hiding behind one's hair) whenever her stage fright or shyness gets to her. She has apparently attempted before to sing in front of audiences, as her grandfather wants her to join a choir or a band, but her stage fright, as well as her lack of self-confidence holds her back. When her family suggests she audition for a singing competition hosted by Buster Moon, she half-heartedly decides to give it a try (mostly to please her grandfather) but when it comes down to her audition she bombs and is upset with herself. Her grandfather finally puts his foot down and cracks down on her to give it a real effort and to demand another chance from Buster. Meena attempts to ask Buster for a second chance but miscommunication and her timidity instead lands her a job as a stagehand, which she actually manages to pick up on fast and help Buster run the stage well. When Nana Noodleman is to come for a private screening, Buster (due to needing more performers since some of them quit or were injured) convinces Meena to participate in the show and encourages her by telling her his father's advice - Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love most. However, after everything goes wrong, and Buster's lies about the prize money are exposed, Meena is distraught but she and the other participants attempt to cheer up Buster and even go on with the show anyway. But Buster, despondent and finally given up, turns them down and when Meena tries to encourage him by reminding him of the advice he gave her Buster lashes out at her, hurting her feelings and she leaves in a huff. Even when it seems it's over, Meena returns to the remains of the theater, fantasizing of what it would have been like to perform and starts singing 'Hallelujah', her beautiful singing attracting Buster's attention and when he asks her if she thinks she can sing so beautiful in front of a real audience, Meena still doubts herself but states she wants to try, and she smiles when Buster says he wants to see her perform. Working with her friends, they set up a makeshift but workable open-air theater, and the show turns out spectactular. However, when it's finally Meena's turn, she is terrified, but her friends and Buster all give her their support and encouragement, and Buster tells her just to sing, which will allow her not to be afraid. Initially, Meena starts off soft and afraid but is able to finally sing with the passion she's kept buried and performs a spectacular number of 'Don't you Worry Bout a Thing'. Biography Meena is a vocal powerhouse hidden inside a shy teenage elephant with a devastating case of stage fright. After bungling her audition, she takes a job as the show’s stagehand, afraid to tell her family she didn’t make the cut. Ultimately, Buster will take Meena under his wing, hoping to help her overcome her anxiety, face her fears and deliver the show-stopping performance her family always believed she had within her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Sing characters Category:Illumination characters